


Shattered

by curi_o



Series: Pain for Jayne [11]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Content: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curi_o/pseuds/curi_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to explain to me why I got a pilot refuses to leave her quarters and a Companion pilotin’ my ship?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Pain for Jayne prompt: Soft

* * *

“Cap’n wants to see you, Jayne.”

The mercenary nodded in response to Kaylee, avoiding her eyes. He rose from his seat at the dining table to meet Mal in the cargo bay.

“Jayne,” Mal greeted him with a terse nod. “You want to explain to me why I got a pilot refuses to leave her quarters and a Companion pilotin’ my ship?”

Jayne studied the floor in front of him. “What makes you think I know anythin’? Did you ask the doc about it?”

“I did at that, and I got a confused and concerned older brother for my troubles. According to the good doctor, our little witch has locked him out and won’t talk to him,” Mal informed the big man, who shifted uncomfortably under the captain’s scrutiny.

“Well, d’ja ask yer pilot?”

“Jayne Cobb, I swear by this very boat: if you did somethin’ to that girl, you will die a slow and painful—“

“Mal, it weren’t me. I didn’t do nothin’ wrong; I swear on Book’s grave!” Jayne interrupted, pleading.

Mal studied Jayne’s face for a moment. “No, I don’t believe you’re the cause of our current predicament. But that don’t mean I think you’re ignorant as to certain details that factor in. And, yes, I did ask my pilot, who utilized some very colorful language in defense of her privacy.” The mercenary’s sheepish look confirmed the captain’s suspicion that Jayne could be credited for River’s extended vocabulary, if nothing else. “But this is my boat, and I need to know why a member of my crew ain’t doing her job. And since I have no urge to be killed with a spoon at dinner, I’m asking you, _dong ma_?”

Jayne let out a weary breath and leaned back against a crate, still staring at the floor. “We split last night. Weren’t my idea, and I sure weren’t expectin’ it, but the girl said we were done and I—” He met Mal’s eyes. “I couldn’t stand to see her cry ‘cause of me an’ not do nothin’ about it. So I left an’ I ain’t seen her since.”

Mal sat down heavily on the box behind him. “She give any clue as to why you all are suddenly partin’ company? Late as yesterday afternoon, I was havin’ to defend my eyes against some distinctly disturbin’ sights in this very bay.” He shuddered at the memory. “No Captain Daddy should ever have to see his albatross-girl’s hands where hers were.”

“Guess she’s got a notion that she’s ‘causin more problems for all of us, bein’ involved with me. Said it weren’t safe for us, long as we was together,” Jayne admitted, dropping his gaze back to the floor.

“Any specifics as to why she might get that thought in her head?” queried Mal, a bit worried.

Jayne sighed. “S’pose it’s got somethin’ to do with me wantin’ to protect her an’ her wantin’ to protect me an’ us gettin’ distracted tryin’ to protect each other. Leastways, that’s what I figured from what she said. Never know what she’s not sayin’.” He sighed again, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets.

“An’ that’s all you know?” Mal confirmed.

“Yeah, Mal. That’s all. Look, are we done here?” Jayne asked. “‘Cause I’ve got stuff to do an’ I can’t do it here.”

The captain inspected his mercenary once more before nodding. “Just so long as you don’t plan on hidin’ in _your_ bunk when we hit land and you’re needed for that public relatin’ you do so well.”

The big man grunted and headed to retrieve his weapons from the mess. All this talk about stuff with Crazy had disturbed his carefully maintained calm. As he headed to his bunk, alone, he resolved that he weren’t gonna go soft, that was for _gorram_ sure, moonbrained girl or no. He weren’t gonna trail after River like a beaten puppy, and he _certainly_ weren’t gonna cry after today.


End file.
